User blog:Lasifer/Month of the King: Duke Nukem vs Judge Dredd
Duke Nukem: The babe-loving, beer loving, steroid using, all american man who saved the planet. Versus Judge Dredd: The famous cop of the future who brings justice everywhere he goes. WHO......IS......DEADLIEST '' Duke Nukem.jpg|Duke Nukem 256px-Shotgun dnf.png|Shotgun M1911 Pistol.jpg|M1911 Freezethrower.png|Freezethrower Railgun.jpg|Railgun 397px-DNF_Melee.jpg|Fists of Steel 256px-MightyBoot.png|The Mighty Boot '' '' Judge Dredd.png|Joesph Dredd aka Judge Dredd 250px-2000AD168.jpg|Dredd with his Law Rifle Lawgiver-mkii.jpg|Lawgiver Pistol '' My Edges: Melee: I gotta go with the Daystick and Knife on this. Much more powerful than a boot and fists. My Edge: Judge Dredd Close Range: Lawgiver gets this. It is highley advanced, giving it the upper edge with better everything. My Edge: Judge Dredd Mid Range: Shotgun gets this. Its pistol grip makes it more accurate than a normal shottie and much more overall powerful than a pistol. My Edge: Duke Nukem Long Range: The Law Rifle has a large mag and rate of fire. But, its gonna be a tie for me. Railgun has a scope and a powerful beam, evening eachother out, making it a tie. My Edge: Even Special: Duke has this one, A freezethrower vs Stun/Gas grenades. Come on' I want to see you argue with me on this. My Edge: Duke Nukem X-Factors Lets get down to the X-Factors! Duke/Dredd Mental Health: 85/85 Strength: 89/87 Tactics: 81/85 Intelligence: 71/73 Armor: 67/84 (I know some of you hate this x-factor) Stealth: 60/65 MY overall edge: And as always, lets get down to my overall edge. Comes very close for me but i gotta go with Duke. He is just packing better weaponary with his Freezethrower. He can damage Dredd badley by Freezing him and shooting him with a shottie. Now its your turn to vote in the comments and explain why you think who would win and give YOUR edges. As always it will end in five days on the 12th. Thanks for reading! The Score: Duke Nukem: 3 Votes Judge Dredd: 3 Votes The Battle Duke is in a strip club watching the babes do their thing while sipping an ice cold beer. He grabs another beer from a sleeping drunk. The drunk wakes up and says "Where you going with my beer you piece of $h!t?!" Duke replies "Im sorry, m0th3rf#ck3r. I take what i what i want, and i kill who i want." The drunk man gets out a Double Barreled Shotgun and points it at duke and says "You scared now you son of a bitch!" and Duke replies "Im gonna put smack dab on your ass!" and he pulls out his M1911. They then both pull the triggers of their guns, and in a cloud of dust, Duke stands and says "Piece of cake!" Judge Dredd then bursts threw the door of the strip club and yells "Whats going on here!?" Duke says "Who are you, ugly?" Dredd replies "I am..... THE LAW!" Duke says "Oh yeah, the good, the bad, im the guy with the gun." Dredd says "You have murdered a civilian, prepare to pay the price." Duke replies "You want to fight mofo? Bring it." Dredd pulls out his Lawgiver and fires at Duke. Duke pulls out his M1911 and Dredd says "Lock-onnnn." the Lawgiver locks on to Dukes M1911 and blows it out of his hand. Duke says "Nice gun pal, i think i'll take it after i kill you." and takes out his Shotgun. "Im here to kick ass and chew gum, and im all outta gum." and shoots the Lawgiver out of Dredds hand, also taking out his wrist armor. Dredd jumps for cover and throws out a gas grenade, blinding Duke. "Where are you pu$$y!" Dredd then grabs Dukes shottie and throws it out of the club and takes out his Law Rifle and says "Give up and come with me, or die." Duke replies "Hmmmm, i think ill just kick your a$$." and kicks Dredd flat on the floor with his Mighty Boot and pulls out his Railgun and says "Any last words before i rip of your head and $h1t down your neck?" Dredd then hits Duke in the face with his Daystick and Duke says "I dont like you, and i kill who i dont like." Duke then Freezes Dredd with his Freezethrower and beats him with his bare fists. The manager of the club then says "Lets turn up the heat!" and turns up the heat of the club, causing the ice on Dredd to melt off but Duke quickley kicks Dredd on the floor. He then grabs a chair and pays a stripper. But Dredd gets up and picks up his Lawgiver and points it to Dukes head and says "Any last words" and Duke replies "Oh $h1t." and shoots Duke in the head. Duke then is sent back to the present at the EDF (Earth Defense Force) Headquarters and some troopers ask "Whats the future like, Mr. Nukem" Duke replies "Just get me a beer and Shut the f#c* up." Category:Blog posts